pokemonshippingfandomcom-20200214-history
PokeShipping
PokeShipping (known in Japan as SatoKasu) is the thought that Ash (Satoshi)and Misty (Kasumi) belong as a couple. It's one of the popular anime shippings and is currently still going strong. The name comes from that they appeared in the original series. Anime evidence In the beginning, Pikachu "fried" Misty's bike, and she then held Ash responsible. Misty began to follow Ash to make sure he would pay off his debt to her. They bickered constantly, but, needless to say, their friendship grew stronger as the series progressed. They relied on each other not only for friendship, but for support as well. Many fans have taken quotes and actions by characters as evidence for PokéShipping in the anime; however, some of this evidence appears only in the dub version and can still be taken as friendship depending on the point of view of the viewers. In the original Japanese, the dialogue is read as a friendship between Ash and Misty with no romantic undertones. In a reverse fashion, many of the quotes in support of PokéShipping in the Japanese version were changed completely when translated into the English dub to come across more like friendship. Misty's hints *Most PokéShippers agree that Misty has a crush on Ash. This evidence became most prevalent during the Orange Season, long before it became occasional to have a girl have a crush on Ash. *Misty tends to get irritated if Brock is cheering for a girl he likes instead of Ash. This is shown in The Fourth Round Rumble, where Ash is battling Jeanette Fisher and Brock is cheering for the latter. Ash Catches a Pokémon *Ash, willing to continue his journey alone, is followed by Misty. Upon noticing her pursuing him in Viridian Forest, Ash puts her on the spot and asks her, "Why are you still following me?" Misty sweat-drops and unconvincingly stutters back, "M...My bike! I'm holding you responsible for my bike!" in an insincere manner. **Why she is following him is made apparent near the end of the episode where she says, "I've never known anyone like him. He really does love Pokémon." She does so in body language befitting that of an infatuated girl. Also, in her statement, it is pretty much implied that she has some sort of interest in knowing Ash, who, at this point, is someone she barely knows. Furthermore, in this and the next episode, Misty seems very eager to make physical (if not courtly) contact with Ash. Challenge of the Samurai * When Samurai is searching for Ash, Misty runs toward him, shouting, "Ash!" sounding worried or scared. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City * Misty tells Daisy that she's back home because of Ash. The remark makes Daisy think Ash and Misty are a couple, which causes Misty to blush an intense shade of red. Also the episodes before this, while trying to get Ash to avoid coming to this city would suggest other locations, often stating because they are "so romantic". The School of Hard Knocks * While Ash and Brock fall into infatuation with Giselle, Misty gets angry. Some say that she was jealous because of Ash, while others say that it was because of Brock. Here Comes The Squirtle Squad * When Ash gets caught in an explosion to protect Squirtle, she screams Ash's name, while Brock just stares The Ghost of Maiden's Peak *When the ghost skulls attack them, Misty grabs Ash's arm and holds on to him tightly. Ash never seems to have any problem with this, if anything looking like he wanted to be comforted, suggesting that they both look to each other when they are scared and are not embarrassed by this. *At the end of the episode, Misty invites Ash to dance. When Ash accepts, she takes his hand and they are then seen dancing together as the episode ends. The Tower of Terror *At the beginning of the episode, Ash, Brock and Misty are walking through the mist on their way to Lavender Town and Brock says they should probably hold hands. Ash and Misty eagerly reply, "Okay!" The two of them hold hands and continue walking, but Brock, who came up with the idea, mistook Pikachu's tail for Ash's hand; only Ash and Misty are holding hands. Also, when Brock grabs Pikachu's tail because he can't see through the mist, Pikachu fires an electric attack out of fear and Misty grabs onto Ash. *Later, when Misty thought that Ash had died, she is almost driven to tears, but then is interrupted by Ash who comes back to life. She wipes her nose and blushes. The Legend Of Dratini When Ash is about to jump in water to take out the bomb from the lake, Misty holds his hands saying its too dangerous. Brock is visibly doing nothing. It may be considered as a strong evidence from Misty's side. The Ninja Poké-Showdown *As Ash, Misty, and Brock follow a Venonat through the Fuchsia Gym, Ash runs into a invisible wall. When the group turns away, Ash runs into another invisible wall and falls. When she sees this, Misty grabs Ash by the waist and helps him up. Her face expresses concern. After Ash has gotten up, Misty continues to hold on to his arm for a few moments. Brock is completely still while this is happening. *Later, when Misty and Brock think Ash had died, Misty is almost driven to tears. March of the Exeggutor Squad When Misty sees Ash lying unconscious on the ground, she panics and runs to his side, begging Pikachu to "do something." Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon When Misty, Brock, and Squirtle are digging through the rocks to save Ash, Misty, in the dub, says to herself "Listen Ash you'd better hold on, don't forget you still owe me a new bike!" In the original Japanese Misty says Ash had better not die on her, suggesting that she needs to reassure herself that Ash is okay. Volcanic Panic Misty completely forgot about her bike being destroyed by Ash, supposedly being the only reason for her traveling with him. This, to fans, is one of the clearest examples of Misty's growing feelings towards Ash during the Indigo League arc. Lights,Camera,Quack-tion When Jigglypuff sings its song, Misty is seen sleeping on top of Ash's back. The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis When the over sized Gengar begins to head toward Pallet Town, Ash runs after it in hopes of trying to stop it from destroying his hometown. As soon as he runs off, Misty shouts "Ash, I'm coming with you!". Brock, on the other hand, hesitates before deciding to run after the two. Friend and Foe Alike When Ritchie tells the referee to wait for Ash, Misty becomes worried that Ash might not make it in time. Friends to the End After Ash loses to Ritchie, Misty tries to cheer him up. Poké Ball Peril *Near the end of the episode, with Brock having left Ash and Misty to travel alone, James says, "I think we may have captured a pair of romantic creatures in our little cage," after which Jessie swoons and Meowth blurts out, "They're lovebirds!" Ash and Misty deny it all but blush. *The idea of Ash and Misty as a couple becomes a sub-theme throughout the subsequent Orange League Season, culminating into events in the second movie. The Lost Lapras When Tracey first says that he's coming with Ash and Misty, Misty gets angry and tells him that he can't just invite himself to tag along with them, implying that she would rather travel with just Ash. Navel Maneuvers Danny, the Navel Island Gym Leader, quickly picks up on the nature of Ash and Misty's relationship during one of their arguments and says, "I can see the two of you are pretty close." After Misty asks what he meant by that, he replied, "What's that saying? 'You always hurt the one you love...'" Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon After Ralph's Tony and Emily's Maria kiss and evolve, Tracey comments about whether the battle or the kiss made them evolve. The idea of kissing embarrasses Misty and provokes Ash to ask the question, "Do people change when they get kissed?" after which Misty answers to him, "Guess we'll have to find out ourselves..." She could be seen blushing when she said this, as an obvious sign of either attraction to Ash or embarrassment. Earlier in the episode, Tracey compared the interaction between the Nidoran's Trainers to the relationship between Misty and Ash (although both vehemently deny it). Get Along, Little Pokémon As the storm comes Misty collapses from exhaustion and Ash is shown in the next scene to be holding her by the waist as he helps her to the safety of the rock. Misty yells, "Be careful, Ash!" before he goes to save the Magnemite. The Mystery Menace *When Misty sees the monster behind Ash, she screams in fear it might hurt him. When Ash turns around, she yells at him to do something. Tracey is completely silent while all of this is happening. *After Ash passes out from fear, Misty is shown kneeling by his side, watching him to make sure he's okay. Tracey is standing by the creature. Misty Meets Her Match *This entire episode alone serves as conclusive evidence that Misty not only likes Ash but possibly has developed a case of young love for him. Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader, has a case of "love at first sight" with Misty after she saves his sister, Mahri. After several advances from Rudy, Misty agrees to what is essentially an impromptu date with Rudy, leaving Ash and Tracey to themselves and later declines Rudy's invitation to stay and help him in the Gym. The most significant evidence in this episode is when Rudy asks Misty if she wants to stay forever with him at the Gym, she stops dancing and blushes whilst looking away and saying " I don't know". This leads many PokéShippers to believe that she is thinking of Ash, but it may also mean that she is flattered by the idea of staying with Rudy forever. *According to accounts of the original Japanese version, during the dance after the date, Rudy not only asked Misty to stay on the island, but to marry him. What is significant here is that Misty was actually considering his proposal, evidenced by the fact that she didn't refuse him outright. Throughout Ash's gym battle with Rudy, Misty is clearly torn between deciding which boy meant more to her, finally rooting for Ash in the end as Squirtle is hit by a Thunderbolt from Rudy's Starmie. Rudy, in shock, mutters "She wants him." Charizard Chills When Charizard was thrashing around wildly, Misty tried to run to Ash's aid, and was only held back by Tracey. When Misty finds out that Ash's hands were rubbed raw, she gave up her blanket so Ash's hands wouldn't get any worse. The Stun Spore Detour Every time that Tracey and Ash need attention, Misty comes to Ash first or expresses more concern for Ash. Snubbull Snobbery Misty finds a star map, and Ash says, "I know where the stars are, Misty." Misty giggles and blushes after that remark. A Better Pill To Swallow When Old Man Shuckle gives Ash his medicine and the medicine explodes in Ash's stomach, Misty asks Old Man Shuckle what he gave Ash. He reveals that it was Pokémon medicine, and Misty gets really angry. She calms down once Ash wakes up and says, "You know what? My stomach-ache is all gone!" The Light Fantastic When Misty introduces Ash to Nurse Joy, Joy quickly exclaims, "What a little cutie!" referring to Pikachu on Ash's head. However, Misty and Brock mistakenly think she's referring to Ash. Brock is left completely shocked, while Misty not only is shocked, but quickly develops the same jealous expression she displayed when Melody flirted with Ash. The Heartbreak of Brock *After Temacu expresses her thoughts about marriage to Brock, Misty says to Ash, "You and I will be married someday too." Ash nods his head without realizing what she had just said, and then shouts "WHOOA?" She could have easily meant that they would be married someday to different people, not necessarily to each other. However, this is a dub edit. In the original, Misty said, "Looks like she fell for Takeshi in first sight." *While giving a pep talk to Brock about pursuing a possible relationship with Temacu, Misty says, "Take it from me, it's a lot easier to like someone who likes you than to like someone who doesn't." Brock then asks her, "How do you know?", after which Misty gasps, blushes, then coyly replies, "Well that's...what I've heard..." She is arguably not referring to Brock (much to the dismay of GymShippers), since she is openly encouraging Brock to pursue Temacu. So there could be possible hint that she was talking about Ash, because there was still Ash who was travelling with her and Brock, and it could be also possible hint that she likes Ash a lot. The Perfect Match When Ash and Misty find out that they have to battle each other, both are extremely shocked, not wanting to battle against each other. Just Add Water When Ash and Brock arrive to rescue Misty and Dorian from Team Rocket, Misty shouts Ash's name in relief and gives no mention of Brock or even an indication that she has noticed him. Love, Pokémon Style When Macy first invites Ash out to lunch, Misty quickly cuts in between the two and comments that Ash is "booked". Later in the same scene, Macy questions Misty's right to interrupt in Ash's personal affairs when she's not his girlfriend. Misty looks quite unimpressed as Macy continues to flirt with Ash. Gotta Catch Ya Later! The departure of Misty from the group is a very emotional affair. After all is said and done, Misty says to herself, "Well, Ash Ketchum, finally, I know how you feel about me." *In this episode, Misty gives Ash her handkerchief. In Japan, as well as in many other east Asian cultures, giving a handkerchief is done to "wipe away tears" when someone leaves your life (eg. a death, a breakup, or saying goodbye to a good friend). *Before the trio splits up and they go their respective ways, Misty asks Ash very sincerely, "Are you sure you'll be OK without me, Ash?" *Misty got her own good-bye song (which completely left Brock out). One of the most significant lines in this song was "You're more than just my best friend." Ash was pretty clueless about how upset Misty was when they found out she had to leave, but when they actually parted, he did say that she’s his best friend, and cried when they left. A Date With Delcatty In the original version, Misty initially rejects Georgio because there is "someone else." Taking into account of Misty's evident feelings in the series prior to this episode, it can be inferred that Misty is making a reference to Ash, although there is no implication that this is the case. The Right Place and the Right Mime After Ash is saved from the Tauros by Bayleef, Misty and Tracey come to check on them. Ash comments that his Pokémon are stronger than ever, and Misty tells him that Pokémon start acting like their Trainers, and teases him about knowing a 'certain Trainer' that has been running wild, while winking towards Ash. When Max informs everybody that the nearest Battle Frontier facility is near Cerulean City, both Misty and Ash are delighted that they can travel together for a while, and she gives him a wink. Pokémon Live! In this show, Misty yearns to tell her feelings for Ash, but is too afraid to tell him. Various songs *Misty's Song is a song from the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master soundtrack in which Misty sings that she loves Ash. She also says that she wants to confess her love to Ash. This is one of the strongest pieces of evidence for PokéShipping. Part of the song was played in the episode For Crying Out Loud, although the canonization of the song is disputed. On the Pokémon Christmas Bash CD there are two songs that show strong evidence of her feelings towards Ash. *The first song on the CD entitled Pokémon Christmas Bash has the three main characters along with Team Rocket singing about what they want for Christmas. In Misty's stanza she sings "Hey Santa if you're really listenin' / My wishlist has only one thing / Just gimme one dance with Ash / At the Pokémon Christmas bash!". *Another song on the CD called Under the Mistletoe has Misty singing about how she wants Ash to know her feelings for him and how she wants to meet Ash under the mistletoe. On the other hand, Ash is singing about how he hopes to not to be caught under the mistletoe, although at first he doesn't move away- many fans claim this is Shipping from Ash's side. Near the song's end, after leaving Ash feeling paranoid about the mistletoe, Misty has got Ash under the mistletoe. Ash realizes this, freaks out, and runs off to eat more cookies while leaving Misty wondering what his problem is. *He Drives Me Crazy is a song from Totally Pokémon and Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack that is sung from Misty's perspective, although it was not sung by Rachael Lillis. This song highlights the feelings that Misty has but does not understand. Many PokéShippers regard this song as having undeniable proof of Misty's feelings for Ash. *It Takes Two is a song used to advertise Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. It states evidence from both sides on how they work together as a team. Ash's hints *Some PokéShippers will concede that Ash has not shown any proof of liking Misty beyond the already established platonic feelings. Naturally, PokéShippers believe Ash is capable of liking Misty. Furthermore, the theory also extends to the possible belief that Ash does love Misty, but is not mature enough to realize it. This idea is supported by the fact that Ash acts jealous when another guy shows interest in Misty or vice-versa, and the flirtatious tone of some of their teasing. This theory explains their bickering (to cover up how they really feel about each other), and it can be argued that Ash displays real feelings for Misty when she is vulnerable or scared. Here Comes The Squirtle Squad When Ash sees that Pikachu, Misty, and Brock aren't in the cave, he yells Pikachu's name; then has a vision of Misty falling, and calls out her name too. Brock is never mentioned. Island of the Giant Pokémon When Ash regains consciousness, he sees Misty still unconscious and rushes over to her, shakes her and yells at her to get up. Then he notices Brock and tells him to get up, but he remains by Misty's side. Beauty and the Beach When Misty shows up, holding a beach ball along with her bathing suit on, Ash stares at her with what some describe as a love-struck expression, and comments on how Misty looks like a girl for once. After Ash said that, she blushed an intense red. Later, when Moe yells at the group, Ash quickly hides behind Misty and holds her by the shoulders, showing he looks to her when he is scared or needs support. The Ghost of Maiden's Peak Ash does a double take when Misty appears with her hair down and dressed in a formal kimono. Upon seeing her, the camera switches to his perspective, the bubbly background usually associated with passionate moments is used, romantic harp strings are played, and Misty's surprised facial expression clearly shows she is being looked at with interest. Also, the entire theme of the episode was romance-oriented, so it's only logical to assume this scene between Ash and Misty is as well. Interestingly enough, Misty was asking Ash to dance. When Ash accepts, Misty takes his hand and they are seen dancing together as the episode ends. The Tower of Terror When Ash sees Misty and Brock standing outside waiting for him, he decides to tease Misty, ignoring Brock. Once awake from being unconscious, Ash immediately greets Misty, not even mentioning Brock or Pikachu. Pokémon Fashion Flash When Misty goes missing, Ash expresses extreme concern. The March of the Exeggutor Squad When Ash discovers Misty is in the magic act, he says "Misty, what are you doing up there? Are you part of the show?", causing Misty to blush intensely. Ash proceeds to compliment her, saying "That's a real cute outfit Misty." However, it could be that Ash was just teasing Misty when he said this because he said it in a sarcastic voice. Princess vs. Princess *Ash, thinking Misty is entering the Princess Festival Contest to take a picture with the movie star host, gets jealous, groaning with his arms crossed, "You must really want that picture with Fiorella...". Surprisingly, Misty reassures him she's only doing it for the doll set. *When Misty was dressed in a kimono during the contest, Ash stared at her and said, "Ohhh...", as did Brock. In The Pink When Ash wakes up after being thrown onto Pinkan Island, he immediately asks for Misty and Pikachu, leaving Tracey out completely. Navel Maneuvers *Climbing Navel Island's central mountain, Misty tells Danny to be extra careful. Seeing how much concern Misty is giving to Danny, Ash, with the same jealous expression, yells "What's she so worried about him for?!". He is distracted so much by Misty's little crush on Danny that he loses his concentration and falls down the mountain a bit. Much like his behavior in Princess vs. Princess, another male getting Misty's attention seems to bother him. *When Danny states, "What do they say, you always hurt the one you love?" Misty and Ash become extremely embarrassed. As Danny walks off, Misty runs up to him and says, "Oh, you've got it all wrong. I'd never get involved with a little kid like him. I prefer the more mature, intellectual type." Ash seems very disappointed after hearing that. Get Along, Little Pokémon As the rain storm approaches and Misty is unable to walk, Ash grabs Misty by the hand, arm and the rest of her body and leads her towards the cave. He then gently lowers her down, but keeps his arms wrapped around her. Afterwards, he stares at her with care in his eyes. The Mystery Menace When the creature pulls Misty into the sewer, Ash screams Misty's name, not even mentioning Togepi. After all the bubbles from where Misty was pulled in disappear, Ash screams again. After Tracey announces they should save her and Togepi, Ash's face gets angry, and says he will. Misty Meets Her Match *Rudy moves in to court Misty after she helps rescue his younger sister, Mahri. Ash is clearly put out by Rudy's behavior, and becomes jealous when Misty is flattered by the attention. When Rudy compliments Misty about her beautiful eyes during his attack test, Ash gets distracted and accidentally calls Charizard. Rudy invites Misty to dinner, and Ash is shocked when she accepts and appears unhappy when she leaves. Later on, during the battle against Ash, Rudy looks at Misty and says "I dedicate this match to the girl who saved my sister and stole my heart." Ash doesn't seem very happy and sarcastically replies, "That's real nice, but the victory is gonna be mine!" He gets a little antagonized with Misty when she tells him to beat Rudy, telling her he's not stupid, as if her recent behavior had upset and unsettled him. *After Rudy presents Ash with his badge, he gives Misty some flowers, accepting her decision to stay with Ash. More importantly, he says, "I hope you know you're a very lucky guy, Ash." Ash cluelessly replies, "Lucky? What do you mean?" Rudy laughs and says, "You'll see some day." Ash just frowns in confusion. This incident supports the theory that Ash loves Misty, but he doesn't quite realize it yet. This is one of the stronger hints given that Misty and Ash may someday end up together. The Stun Spore Detour When Ash was really feverish, he asks in a weak voice for Misty and not for Pikachu or Tracey (or even his mom). Illusion Confusion Ash expresses his horror when Misty is scared by illusions of Bug Pokémon, and gets angry with Hoothoot for running away, because it is the only one who can 'save Misty.' For Crying Out Loud When Misty, Pikachu, and Wilhelmina's Marill are lost on an island and the others go to find them, Ash mutters, "Don't worry, we'll find Misty," not even mentioning Marill or his beloved Pikachu. Foul Weather Friends When Misty is trying to save Oddish from flying into the tornado, Ash screams her name and pulls her down by the waist, similar to how Brock did for Mariah when she tried to save the Hoppip, whom he was currently crushing on. Dueling Heroes Prior to Misty's battle, Ash wakes up to find Misty staring out the window. They have a little talk and after that, Ash continues to gaze at Misty silently. Brock comments about how Misty's battling style reminds him so much of Ash. Furthermore, Ash and Misty share similar victory poses when they win their round. Enlighten Up When the gold Slowpoke statue came straight to Ash, Misty, and Brock, Ash grabbed Misty's arm to pull her to safety. Just Add Water When Misty and Dorian are trapped by Team Rocket's machine, Ash shouts Misty's name in concern while Brock shouts Dorian's. The Princess and the Togepi Upon showing Ash the invitation to the Togepi Festival, Ash gets excited and walks off happily, but Misty quickly pulls him back by the hood. Later on, when Misty gets abducted by Team Rocket, Ash is the first one to run after her. Upon meeting Misty for the first time, May says, "We've heard so much about you!" This could imply that either Ash or Brock has mentioned Misty multiple times to May and Max. The Right Place and the Right Mime When Max informs everyone that the nearest Battle Frontier facility is near Cerulean City, Ash is pleased that Misty is able to travel with him and the group for a while. A Real Cleffa-hanger May tries to befriend a Cleffa, but the Pokémon backs away from her in fright. Misty figures that it will talk to Azurill, and then Azurill jumps off her arms and starts playing with the Cleffa. Ash tells Misty how great her idea was. When the Ash and the gang looks for Misty, Max, and Pikachu, Ash is the one carrying Misty's Spheal bag. The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing Ash is feeling down about losing but regains his confidence back when he receives gifts from his mother and his friends. He especially shows off Misty's special lure to Pikachu with a big smile on his face. It shows that Misty still cares about him, far away as he is, romantically or not. Buizel Your Way Out of This! When Ash and the others are fishing, Ash uses the special lure Misty made for him. Dawn asks if she could use it, but Ash refuses, causing them both to argue. While they are distracted, a Buizel comes and takes their lures, causing Ash to panic. He is determined to get the lure back, and once it is returned, he seems very happy and relieved. Movie evidence Mewtwo Strikes Back When Mewtwo throws Ash back with its psychic powers, Misty quickly runs up to him and asks if he's okay (Brock only stays put). At the ending, there is a scene of Ash, Misty, and Brock sleeping in their sleeping bags. Ash and Misty are placed conveniently near each other, while Brock's position is relatively away from them. When Ash is petrified by the fighting between Mew and Mewtwo, Misty murmurs "Please no" while Pikachu attempts to revive him. The Power of One *In the Japanese trailer of the film, there was a scene that was animated specifically for that trailer. When Ash jumps down the cliff to save his Pikachu, Misty tries to follow him but Tracey holds her back. Misty looks completely distressed, as can be seen by her tears. *P2K, otherwise known as 'The Power of One', or 'Revelation Lugia' is the conclusion to everything related to Misty's love for Ash in the Orange Season. In this movie, Misty gets competition in the form of Melody, the Festival Maiden of the Legend Ceremony. Melody, upon greeting our heroes, immediately comes up to Ash and plants a kiss on his cheek, provoking a glare of jealousy from Misty. Also, after Melody's performance at the festival party, she quickly kneels in front of Ash and grabs hold of his arm, provoking Misty to gasp and growl again in subdued jealousy. *Also, upon being called Ash's girlfriend, Misty blushes uncontrollably. When Misty is talking about how stubborn Ash is, Melody starts to tease her, saying how Misty will have to get used to it once her and Ash get married. Upon hearing this, Misty protests, but blushes as well. Furthermore, when Maren offers her boat to Ash to fulfill the prophecy, he promptly asks Misty to join him, completely ignoring Tracey. *Near the end, Misty openly admits to Melody that Ash is "her burden" and goes off to rescue him in Melody's place, stating that he'll never be alone as he'll always have her, which Melody respects (due to the debating between her and Misty of Misty liking Ash throughout the movie). Celebi: Voice of the Forest|Pokémon 4Ever *When the group running from a Pokémon, Misty trips along the way. Ash (and Brock) run back to help her. They get to safety, at least for a little while, and all of a sudden some Pokémon appear to attack them. Ash runs in front of her and spreads his arms out to protect Misty. *When Ash and Sammy are saved by Celebi and come down, Misty shouts, "Ash is okay!", not even mentioning Sam, Celebi, or Pikachu. Pokémon Heroes When Bianca/Latias kisses Ash on the dock, Misty is so shocked that not only does she develop the same jealous expression seen in the series, but she also drops her Togepi. Jirachi: Wish Maker In the dubbed version of the movie, Ash makes a reference on Misty (not by name): on the last day of the comet's showing, Max is disappointed that he will have to part with Jirachi; Ash sits down with him by the river and reassures him that Jirachi will always will be in his heart, telling him "A good friend left me, and I miss her everyday. But I know we'll be friends forever.", obviously referring to Misty. However, this element is only in the dubbed version. In the original, Ash talks about a completely different thing -- he tries to explain to Max that a thousand years lasts only a single instant for Jirachi and its comet, and it wouldn't be the same staying with him (he doesn't even mention missing a friend or anything to similar to that). Manga evidence In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga *In the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu, based on the anime, Ash has a huge crush on Gary's older sister, May. However, he occasionally shows attraction towards Misty as well. Play Misty For Me Ash finds Misty eye-catching, especially when he first sees her in her Gym uniform, which happens to be a very attractive swimsuit. To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question! Another event is during a scene in a hot spring in the second volume (though the scene was cut from the American release of the manga). You Bet Your Wife Just like in the anime, Rudy also proposed to Misty, and Ash shows great deal of bitterness toward it. Other hints *For those already convinced about PokéShipping, there do exist events which suggest inconclusively, something along the lines of romance. But the difference between hints and proofs are that proofs are essentially ironclad and undebatable in contemporary debate, whereas hints are quite debatable, and are open to interpretation. The following is a listing of some that are considered to be debatable hints, all of which vary in strength and worth. Showdown at Pewter City Misty is surprisingly eager to start a Pokémon-sharing relationship with Ash in this episode and gets very upset when Ash refuses. Later, while Ash is charging up Pikachu's electric sacs, Misty again offers help to Ash and gets snubbed. She then grumbles and says, "What do I care..." and runs off. Misty somewhat admits by her behavior and dialogue that she's really interested in getting to know him better. Clefairy and the Moon Stone Misty, at the beginning of this episode, continually keeps mentioning how "romantic" the surroundings are. She continues to do this not only in this episode, but subsequent episodes as well. The Waterflowers of Cerulean City At the outskirts of Cerulean City, Misty attempts to dissuade Ash from going into the city by tempting him to go to Vermilion City. She does so by mentioning the "neat Pokémon, the yachts pulling into the harbor, and a spot way up on a hill where you can sit and watch a romantic sunset". The mentioning of a romantic scene subtly suggests what she might have intended for all along, especially with how many times she's talked about romantic things in previous episodes. Electric Shock Showdown! After Nurse Joy breaks up an argument between the two of them, she comments that they say when two people fight, they really care about each other; although Ash and Misty instantly reject the idea, they are both blushing slightly when they turn away from the other. The Tower of Terror When Ash enters the tower alone to try and catch a Ghost Pokémon, and is subsequently briefly separated from his body, Misty is the first one of her and Brock to express concern about how long Ash and Pikachu are taking inside. When Ash hovers beside her in his ghost form and lifts her in the air, Misty is the only one who can hear him despite Brock standing only a foot or so away from her, potentially hinting at a closer bond between the two. Also, before Ash and Pikachu return to their bodies, Misty is visibly near to tears as she pleads for Ash to wake up, and blushes immensely when he wakes up and greets her. Pokémon Scent-sation! Misty, unaware that Ash is disguised as a girl among the crowd and using the same girlish demeanor she used in "Ash Catches A Pokémon," dreamily admits to the group, "I wish Ash would've heard that story..." She openly is expressing a desire for Ash's presence. Also, during Ash's gym battle with Erika, the girls in the crowd start acknowledging Ash's skill and how much more impressive he is than he looks, provoking Misty to smile with reassurance. The Legend of Dratini At the beginning of the episode, Ash is marching and singing. Misty is right behind him and longingly stares at him until they reach the Safari Zone warden's house. After Ash sings out his last lines, Misty imitates his enthusiasm and sings her own lines as well. Of course, "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Also, later in the episode, when Ash is about to dive in the water to grab the bomb that Team Rocket threw in there, Misty stops him, and says that it is too dangerous. Although this hint is under debate simply because it could be merely her worrying for Ash, (as a friend would do), she also sends down her Staryu to save Ash after he is down there for too long. And afterward, when he comes back up, Misty smiles and is thrilled that he is alive, with a blush apparent. March of the Exeggutor Squad Misty goes into perhaps the most extreme fits of blushing in the history of the series, all provoked by a simple compliment from Ash about her skimpy stage outfit. No one blushes like that out of mere embarrassment. She clearly holds Ash's opinion of her in exclusive priority. The Song of Jigglypuff As Jigglypuff begins singing in the woods, Ash and Brock are standing next to each other while Pikachu and Misty are sitting a couple feet away. After Jigglypuff is done singing, Brock and Pikachu are sprawled out asleep by themselves while Misty and Ash are slumped against each other. It might not have meant anything if the two were already standing by each other, in which case it would have just been convenient, but they weren't. Either they moved into this position because they are very comfortable with each other, or the director(s) might have just thrown this in to plant an idea. It is also interesting to note that when they wake up, Misty comments, "What a nice nap." The Misty Mermaid Before the performance, Ash says, "This is gonna be great! I can't wait to see Misty!" While watching the show, Ash says to Brock, "Misty's doing really good!" At the end of this episode, Ash tells Misty how amazing she was at her performance of the underwater play. Misty disproportionately calls Ash's comments "sweet talk" and reminds him of the bike he owes her, something she supposedly forgot about back on Cinnabar Island. Make Room for Gloom *Upon arriving at the Xanadu Nursery, Brock spies on a pretty girl behind the window, after which Ash comes to look and says he doesn't see a pretty girl. Misty then says, "Just turn around" and giggles, clearly addressing Ash. Ash then jokes about her hallucinating, then starts chuckling. *Ash, finally spotting a Gloom behind the window, asks Brock if "he's getting 'misty' over a gloom," This causes Misty to pull Ash's mouth wide with her fingers and ask him what is he saying about her, mistaking Ash's 'misty' comment with herself. Both seem to be blushing in the midst of their playfulness. The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis When the giant Jigglypuff sings its song, Ash and Misty fall asleep back to back before sprawling out on the ground, while Brock does the same with Eve. This could be entirely coincidental, except for the fact that all four are facing forward before Jigglypuff starts to sing and that Ash is equally distanced from both Eve and Misty at the time. Fourth Round Rumble *While watching Ash's match on the grass field in the spectator stands with Brock, Misty becomes particularly vocal whenever Brock shows signs of attraction for Ash's current opponent Jeanette Fisher, yelling at Brock to remember whose side he is meant to be on. She also feels sorry for Ash when his mother and Professor Oak show up to tell him that all of Pallet Town is now rooting for him, recognizing the increased pressure this will put Ash under. Forest Grumps *At the beginning of the episode, Ash and Misty are surprisingly close to one another while tending to their Pokémon. Brock on the other hand is away from them asleep behind a tree. *Upon reunion, Ash and Misty exclaim each other's names in joy, with Brock totally ignored by Misty, while the camera focuses on their faces. What's interesting to note is how the scripting and animation seem to focus just on their reunion alone. UnBEARable! *When Misty heard strange noises from outside of shed where they were sleeping, she woke up Ash to comfort her, telling him that she heard some strange noises. This could be a good sign of that Misty could everytime count on Ash, because she can trust him and she can think about him,that he´s not that big baby as he was before. But on the other hand, she woke up *Ash, because she was sleeping next to him, so it´s logical, that she rather wake up Ash, which he was close to her, instead of waking up Brock, which he was far from her. A Hot Water Battle After losing a beach ball, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile begin arguing over whose fault it was. Not realizing that they're fighting, Ash sends them off to find the beach ball. When they run off eagerly to prove themselves, Ash comments, "See Misty, they get along just like we do." Misty, who knows that the Pokémon were fighting, then says, "I hope not," possibly suggesting that her relationship with Ash is of special importance to her. You Never Can Taillow! Ash uses Misty's handkerchief to wipe the chocolate off of his newly-caught Taillow. The Right Place and the Right Mime *When Ash finally arrives home after his travels in Hoenn, he finds Misty at his house. She makes a point of being there, specifically so that she could see Ash as soon as he arrived back from Hoenn even though she apparently has no idea how soon exactly he would be returning. For all she knew, she could have been expecting a wait for a long time. *Azurill is a good excuse to go down there but it does not explain her behavior: **Why did she stay at Ash's mother's house, and not at Oak's laboratory? **Why was she so concerned about getting to see Ash as soon as he arrived? **How can her somewhat wistfully delivered line of how Ash is the same as always be explained? **Why couldn't she have simply delayed her trip down there until Ash had already arrived? The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *Ash considers Misty as a rival at times and, when given the chance, he likes showing off to impress her. In this special episode, Ash receives an invitation from Dr. Yung. Upon reaching the mansion of Dr. Yung, he is surprised to see Misty and *Professor Oak there. As Misty proceeds on asking him why he is there, Ash waves the invitation in front of him in an attempt to show off, saying that he got invited because of his great skills as a trainer. Misty stays composed and shows her own invitation, telling him that she also got invited, which surprises Ash. *Misty winks at Ash while speaking to him *When Dr. Yung asks Ash and Misty to battle, Ash quickly expresses his excitement only to be foiled by Misty. The Gym Leader reminds Ash of his manners and says "Ladies first!" while winking an eye at him. *In order to save Professor Oak, Ash decides to sneak into the castle through underwater. He could have chosen May or Max to come with him, but he chose Misty. *Misty and Delia, featured on the Queen of Hearts Card in the tenth Japanese OP, Spurt! Aim to Be a Pokémon Master *In the first ever opening theme song of the Pokémon anime, there is a scene where the Ash and his friends are in a forest by a campfire. It's an interesting note to see Ash and Misty sitting very close to each other, while Brock is quite far from them, sitting on the other side. Spurt! *In the fifth and final opening theme song for the Japanese Advanced Generation Pokémon anime series, Misty was shown in a "Queen of Hearts" card together with Delia Ketchum. One could say the two girls on the card likely represent the more important females in Ash's life. Under the Mistletoe *This song includes hints from both. Ash sings about that he is happy tonight and Misty sings about she knows she will meet her true love under the mistletoe. Later during this song, Misty comments that she and Ash stand under the mistletoe. Also, both sing they want to tell something to St. Nicholas. Finally, when they are both under the mistletoe, Ash runs off. However, being created by 4Kids and so by the dub, this song doesn't belong to any original part of the anime. Pokemon Christmas Bash **This song states that Misty's one Christmas wish is "One dance with Ash". *Misty constantly yelled at and insulted Ash throughout the show, and is an example of the hiding of feelings for children of that age, however depending on how much older they have gotten since they had met, this may or may not be a very big clue. *When Jigglypuff sings its song, Misty and Ash are often seen leaning against each other in their sleep. *When Misty was part of the group, Ash was well aware of signs of romance between humans and Pokémon, even knowing if a girl was flirting with him (such as when he nervously ran away from Macy in Love, Pokémon Style). After she left the group, Ash has shown signs of being oblivious to anything romantic taking place around him, as well as not knowing when a girl was interested in him. Alternate names PokéShipping, as with many of the more popular Ships, is known by a variety of different names. Following the emergence of *PokéShipping from amongst these as the de-facto standard, the other names have become associated with certain groups within the PokéShipping fandom, or certain methods of Shipping. A prominent few are detailed below. *GakiShipping - An early term coined around the same time as TwerpShipping, the name was originally meant to be descriptive of both Ash & Misty being gakis (Gaki being a somewhat rude way to refer to a child in Japanese), but has since evolved to describe the actual shipper, and is now used only in an insulting manner towards shippers (not necessarily just PokéShippers) who use flimsy evidence to support their position, or otherwise act childish, especially when referring to their supported 'ships. *SakaShipping - Another early name for the pairing, from Satoshi and Kasumi. *BikeShipping - this name refers to Ash and Pikachu breaking Misty's bike, and is among the least used of all names for this pairing. *SushiShipping - from Kasumi and Satoshi. Combining portions of the characters' names to form words was common early on, but now is hardly ever used. *TwerpShipping - The original (English) name for the ship, the term is currently used primarily only amongst users on TRHQ, and by those who primarily associate themselves with RocketShipping. *AAML - Standing for Ash And Misty Love. Also AAMRN, Ash And Misty Romance Novel. Trivia They have battled against each other twice for the ownership of a Pokémon: Togepi and Totodile. The two have shared similar victory poses in the series. Imitation is known to be the ultimate form of flattery. Ash's Pikachu took a liking to Misty very early in the show. Professor Oak and other characters have stated that Pokémon reflect the feelings of their Trainers. Both Ash and Misty have parented baby Pokemon, Misty with Togetic and Azurill and Ash with Larvitar, Phanpy, and Scraggy. Both have had a fully-evolved Pokémon disobey them: Charizard and Primeape and Gyarados. Category:Anime shippings Category:Shippings with Ash Category:Shippings with Misty